Quero ser reconhecido!
by DanieSora
Summary: Aquela rua maldita poderá trazer algo bom, mas a que preço se o loiro continua a chatear e pedir um agradecimento? AmericaxRussia, pequena historia em português de Portugal.


**Quero ser reconhecido!**

Aquela rua maldita poderá trazer algo bom, mas a que preço se o loiro continua a chatear e pedir um agradecimento?

AmericaxRussia, historia em português de Portugal

Não possuo nada além da ideia. Quiz fazer uma pequena história na minha língua materna. Aproveitem :)

* * *

A rua estava vazia e a noite escura era somente iluminada pelos postes de electricidade vandalizados que davam apenas para ver ligeiramente onde por os pés e pouco mais.

Não era todos os dias que Alfred fazia aquele caminho escuro, simplesmente havia essa necessidade quando o seu irmão demorava mais do que o necessário na biblioteca.

Na realidade ele nem se importava de passar por aquela rua com ar de criminalidade e obscenidade, na sua mente implica que poderá salvar alguém e ter a oportunidade de ser agradecido como um herói.

Vejamos só um pouco do Alfred:

Alfred é um rapaz loiro, absolutamente normal de 19 anos e estudante curioso e ávido pela ciência. Os seus pais são ambos homens mas ele e o seu irmão já eram filhos do papá quando o pai se apaixonou pelo pervertido Francês. Arthur e Francis são os seus nomes e viveram imensos anos na América até decidirem ficar por onde se encontram agora, uma cidade simples e agradavelmente de mente aberta para casos de relações homossexuais. Alfred sente que tem uma família normal mesmo que de vez em quando alguns questionam isso mesmo.

O seu irmão é a sua imagem espelhada com diferenças na personalidade, cabelo e olhos ligeiramente mais claros e roxeados com a luz.

A sua vida é consumida por uma profunda necessidade de ser reconhecido e agradecido mesmo quando ele se envolve em algo que não lhe diz respeito, mas ele possui o espírito entusiasta e optimista para tentar sempre as suas façanhas de herói.

Por essa curiosidade nata e vontade de ajudar os seus sentidos ficaram em alerta quando ele passou por uma valeta um pouco mais escurecida devido a uma lâmpada fundida.

Um gemido de dor soou e ele olhou para essa valeta vendo simplesmente vultos. Inspirando profundamente ele caminhou em direcção dos gemidos de dor e sons de punhos a bater e luta.

Um rapaz por volta da sua idade saiu a correr com a mão no nazis e sangue a escorrer pela sua cara, Alfred simplesmente ficou mais interessado e correu para o canal escuro acendendo a luz do seu telemóvel para ver algo.

O que ele viu foi algo fora do normal, pelo menos para ele que tinha uma vida completamente normal e sem grandes novidades. Um rapaz estava no chão a ser pontapeado enquanto outros tentavam bater-lhe. O rapaz no chão esperneava e conseguia dar alguns pontapés nos outros e Alfred decidiu intrometer-se com um olhar endurecido, olhos azuis estreitos, lábios apertados e quase brancos de fúria e punhos cerrados.

''HEY!'' ele gritou fazendo os outros olharem para ele e pararem as suas acções.

''Que queres puto? Levar como este paneleirote?'' os outros riram de gozo e um até riu de escárnio.

Alfred simplesmente tremeu em adrenalina e caminhou para eles vendo o rapaz ensanguentado no chão. O rapaz tinha cabelo castanho clarinho e a cara contorcida em dor enquanto o seu corpo estava a tentar proteger-se numa posição fetal. A visão fez o coração do loiro doer.

''Eu chamei a polícia é melhor fugirem como o vosso amiguinho.'' Ele inventou realizando que os outros olharam uns para os outros e passaram por ele com risinhos e batendo seus ombros nos dele em modo de intimidação.

''Isto não fica por aqui fadinha!'' o 'chefe' do grupo disse para o corpo no chão de olhos abertos e surpreendidos e Alfred correu para a beira do rapaz.

O rapaz sentou-se estremecendo e fazendo uma cara de dor agarrando o cachecol que estava manchado de vermelho, castanho da poeira do chão e pegadas.

Alfred olhou para ele e deu um sorriso mas ele simplesmente levantou-se tremulamente e com dificuldade e caminhou devagar para a saída. Alfred simplesmente olhou para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas, _quem é que este gajo pensa que é? Eu mereço um agradecimento, ou apenas uma palmada nos ombros pah! Eu salvei-o!_

''Então meu, não agradeces aqui ao teu herói?'' Alfred sorriu mas o outro nem olhou para ele.

''Não vejo nenhum herói aqui, só um idiota que se meter com quem não devia.'' Ele murmurou e desapareceu num vulto esvoaçante.

Alfred jura que nunca viu ninguém mais insolente e orgulhoso.

.

Ivan tomou um banho e desinfectou as feridas. Felizmente desta vez não abusaram dos seus pés, ele precisa deles.

Ivan é um dançarino de ballet e foi para os estados Unidos em busca de entrar em Moscovo, onde foi rejeitado por ser demasiado masculino e gordinho.

Agora ele está em plena forma física e até se sente capaz de desafiar a sua irmã mais nova que ficou em Moscovo na academia de ballet por ser 'uma das melhores que esta geração já viu', segundo os jornais.

Um suspiro saiu da sua boca enquanto ele limpava a cabeça com uma toalha, o seu corpo dorido do treino e da pancada que levou. Ele olhou no espelho e viu o olho a ficar pisado e o lábio rasgado. Ele acenou com a cabeça negativamente e procedeu em desinfectar o lábio com um pequeno chio de dor.

Algumas horas mais tarde a sua irmã mais velha voltou para casa e agarrou-se a ele como uma lapa tentando arrancar da sua boca o que aconteceu mas Ivan simplesmente encolheu os ombros e sorriu forçadamente. Ele não a queria magoar mais.

A vida de Ivan nunca foi a melhor, desde cedo ele lutou por ser bailarino apesar dos pais quererem que ele fosse empresário ou doutor como um Russo influente e de boas origens. Ele até tentou e tirava óptimas notas na escola mas apaixonou-se por algo à primeira vista. Ballet.

Ballet passou a ser a sua vida, paixão e alma. Ele treinava todos os dias ás escondidas e quando foi descoberto a sua irmã mais nova também o começou a fazer com ele.

Ela era firme e precisa nos seus movimentos, as roupas e cabelo tornando-a mais graciosa do que realmente era e Ivan era gracioso mas tremido sempre com medo de fazer algo mal.

Ambos tentaram entrar na academia de Ballet de Moscovo mas ele falhou e seus pais descobriram o que ele fazia e quase o deserdaram.

A única que se manteve a seu lado foi a irmã mais velha que veio com ele para os Estados Unidos da América, a terra prometida, terra da liberdade e de todos os que lhe queriam mal por fazer ballet.

Recentemente descobriu que gostava mais de rapazes que mulheres e a pancadaria tornou-se pior, violenta e brutal. Todos os dias ele tinha esperas depois do ballet e ele pode garantir que só conhece dois dos membros porque as suas irmãs são colegas dele na academia de ballet.

Ela como uma fantástica irmã sempre o apoiou e até mudou-se com ele trabalhando num pequeno restaurante para os suportar, Ivan acha que ela não o deveria ter feito mas agradece profundamente e secretamente o facto dela estar com ele e o apoiar.

Para não a magoar ele esconde o que lhe fazem e mente dizendo que é simplesmente desastrado, o que ele não sabe é que ela é mais perspicaz do que ele pensa e só não quer quebrar o seu orgulho.

A noite veio e ele foi para o seu emprego nocturno num café esperando que o olho não fique muito inchado.

.

Ivan foi para mais um treino.

Sobe perna e roda rapariga sob ele mesmo; salta e apanha-a pela barriga da perna e anca para a fazer 'voar' depois desce-a até ficar debaixo dele e ele salta em redor dela com pequenos rodopios graciosos e precisos.

Ambos estão a suar mas com um sorriso pois o director até agora está satisfeito e se ele está satisfeito eles podem sair mais cedo, e possivelmente evitar os tipos que andam sempre atrás dele para o magoar por amar Ballet.

''Que te aconteceu Ivan?'' Belle pergunta quando se aproxima dele e ele dela subindo a perna e descendo o peito para olhar para cima em adoração.

''Nada. Caí contra uma porta…'' o olhar dela foi de desconfiança mas não perguntou mais e ele soltou um exalo de alívio.

.

Ele estava satisfeito, o director não deixou o olho negro interferir e ainda adorou o que eles estavam a fazer e quer progredir a dança. Ivan até se sente bastante contente e evitou as bestas que lhe andam a chatear por isso foi trabalhar mais cedo. Afinal dinheiro extra é sempre bem-vindo.

Ele entrou no café e dirigiu-se logo ao interior não reparando num loiro de olhos azuis que com um sorriso largo o seguiu com o olhar. Sim ele quer o seu agradecimento e vai tê-lo.

Ivan vai para a frente do balcão e dá de caras com o loiro e franze as sobrancelhas antes de perguntar ''O que deseja?''

O loiro simplesmente sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

''Acho que sabes o que quero…'' ele sorriu um pouco mais maliciosamente e Ivan deu um sorriso enorme que não chegava aos seus olhos frios.

''Se eu soubesse não perguntaria Sr.''

O loiro olhou para a etiqueta e lendo o nome olho-o o nos olhos não se mostrando intimidado pelo olhar frio do outro.

''Ivan, certo? Olha eu cá acho que me deves algo… algo importante.'' Ele torna a encolher os ombros enquanto entra um cliente que se senta na mesa.

Ivan suspira e deixa-o sozinho para atender o cliente e ele esfuma por todos os lados.

_'Quen é que este Ivan pensa que é!?_

Ivan aparece à sua frente e Alfred tenta mudar de táctica.

''Porque é que aqueles gajos estavam a bater-te como um saco de porrada? '' ele pergunta bruscamente e Ivan olha para ele chegando-se a frente.

''Por nada, se não queres nada sai daqui e deixa-me trabalhar!'' ele disse defensivamente e Alfred virou costas para sair. Este é duro mas ele sabe ser persistente e saberá o que se passa.

.

''Que se passa Al?'' Matthew, o irmão do Alfred pergunta e o outro simplesmente faz beicinho.

''Eu salvei alguém e ele não me agradece…. '' ele amua e arrasta um longo suspiro.

''hum… talvez ele não quisesse ser salvo?'' o irmão sugere e ele fica quase ofendido.

''O que? Estás louco? Claro que ele queria e só um orgulhoso e chato e… '' ele fica sem ofensas e o irmão sorri.

''E era giro?'' ele pergunta inocentemente e Alfred cora.

''Também… mas o ponto é que não me agradeceu!'' ele choramingou e o irão riu-se levando um soco no braço.

''Mudando de assunto porque é que não vens comigo ver o ballet? A miúda com quem eu andava… '' ele estremece e o Alfred ri.

''AHAHAH ela deixou-te ahahh não acredito!'' ele ri e faz uma enorme festa deixando o irmão desconfortável.

.

Os lugares eram esplêndidos. Não muito á frente nem muito atrás, o ideal para ver tudo do centro do palco sem perder as luzes nos bailarinos.

Uma mulher entra com um salto de pernas esticadas e braços longos e graciosos e um homem entroncado, de fato justo e preto junta-se a ela ajoelhando-se e caindo para trás em demonstração de devoção.

Alfred fechou um pouco os olhos, ele conhece aquele homem alto e bem constituído, é Ivan!

''Mattie!'' ele sussurra recebendo um shush do irmão e ele tenta outra vez

''Mattie, é ele!'' desta vez ele faz o irmão olhar para ele com olhos bem abertos e surpresa no seu rosto.

''Carago, ele é um pão Al…'' ambos recebem barulhos a silencia-los e Alfred torna a olhar para a peça hipnotizado pelos movimentos graciosos do homem da pequena peça.

Alfred achou a peça fascinante e curioso por saber mais tenta encontra-lo no café mas nada, apenas duas semanas depois encontra o alto rapaz do outro dia.

''Ivan, Ivan!'' ele chama e o outro olha para trás parando de caminhar.

''Tu outra vez?'' ele diz mas Alfred ignora-o.

''Meu, o que fazes é genial! Mesmo fixe! Danças desde pequeno ou começas-te há pouco? É que pareces profissional!'' ele continua a falar e Ivan simplesmente pisca os olhos em surpresa.

''Não vais insultar-se e dizer que ballet é coisa de gay?'' ele pergunta desconfiado e Alfred abana a cabeça negativamente.

''Claro que não!''

Os lábios de Ivan abrem inconscientemente e o loiro continua a fazer perguntas às quais ele começa a responder, quando tal Ivan encontra-se a sorrir levemente e a marcar outra hora com o loiro.

.

''Então eles estavam a bater-te por dançares?'' Alfred questiona pela milionésima vez e Ivan suspira pacientemente.

''Sim…''

O loiro faz uma cara e abana a cabeça.

''Não compreendo…'' Ele murmura.

''Eu é que não te compreendo Alfred.'' Ivan diz honestamente.

''Porque?''

''Andas-te atrás de mim à procura de um agradecimento e depois ficamos amigos e esqueceste isso…'' Ivan dá um sorriso meio malicioso e Alfred faz cara de indignado.

''Hey eu ainda quero a minha recompensa! Herói salva princesa e recebe um agradecimento especial!'' ele promove com o punho no ar e cara dura e assertiva, Ivan simplesmente chega-se a ele e dá-lhe um beijo na bochecha depois sussura-lhe ao ouvido ''Obrigada, meu herói.''

Ivan retira-se e acena um adeus e Alfred fica estúpido, corado e de boca aberta no meio do passeio antes de sorrir e ligar ao irmão.

''Bro, afinal de contas o herói pode ficar com o príncipe também.''


End file.
